legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Beboper/Happy New Year to Everyone!
Howdy all! I would just like to take this opportunity to wish everyone on the wiki a big happy new year! I would also like to take this opportunity to give everyone an update on the progress of this wiki, as well as outline some future goals I'm hoping to achieve on the site. Progress update The wiki has only been around since June, but we've made amazing progress on things! Thanks to the hard work of every contributor on this site, we now boast the most complete card database for LOC on the net! That is no easy feet, and cudos has to go to everyone who has helped to make this possible! In addition, we now boast the most complete gallery page you'll ever see anywhere! Again, cudos to everyone who has helped in some way or another! The price guides have endured some hardship since it was first introduced, but I can say with some confidence that we're making some progress in establishing them as a reasonably accurate and practical resource for both new and experienced buyers alike. Obviously, there is still a lot of work left to do to improve the price guides, and even more work ahead to maintain them, so thank you to those who've taken the time to contribute to the guides in some way! Since it's first inception, the wiki has made tremendous progress in terms of providing useful information relating to all aspects of the game, from the basics to useful strategies regarding gameplay. A big thank you to contributors who have contributed in this area in some way! Obviously there is still more information that could be added, and more areas of the site that could be improved, but I think we've made some good progress in this area. In all, a lot of good things have been accomplished at the wiki. Obviously, the site has its naysayers, and it's to be expected with any site which garners a sizeable following, and a certain amount of popularity. And while I know the site isn't perfect, I am confident that we are going in the right direction. Plan for 2013 Here's something more interesting in case everyone fell asleep reading the progress report. While the wiki has made a lot of progress in all aspects, there is still a lot of areas that could be improved. As such, I would just like to outline some of the future goals and plans for the wiki which I think we should focus on for the new year. More robust and comprehensive strategy guide While the wiki contains a lot of information regarding some of the basic gameplay concepts, as well as some of the more advanced concepts, the wiki lacks a truly comprehensive and accessible strategy guide for playing the game. Most of the information is scattered throughout, and to find some of the more important bits of information, you really to have to hunt it down. I think the goal should be to create an all in one strategy guide that gathers all the impoetant information into one location, while at the same time being easy to read and accessible for all, while also being written and formatted professionally and according to wiki standards. This leads me into my next goal. A greater emphasis on wiki editing and content management The original goal of the wiki was to provide a useful resource for players of LOC by providing useful information, and helping to foster new knowledge related to all aspects of the game. Since then, the wiki has become a gathering place for social interaction and discussion related to the game we all play. While that isn't a bad thing necessarily, I feel that the wiki has started to lose its focus on proper editing of information and content management. In particular, I feel that certain articles are lacking in terms of writing quality, and proper formatting. I think one of the major priorities of 2013 should be to go over article pages in need of attention, and ensuring that they are written to a high standard in terms of writing quality, as well as clarity. As well, I am hoping to be able to establish well known and universal guidelines for how content is written, so all articles written in the future are written to a high standard as well. This leads me to my next point. Greater recognition of important wiki contributors I know editing and contributing to the wiki isn't a particularly easy thing to do, depending on how much you contribute. It takes time and commitment, as well as a bit of talent, and some will naturally be able to contribute more than others. In order to help recognize those individuals who have made the greatest impact on the wiki, I am proposing a sort of "contributor of the month" type of segment where wiki users will have the opportunity to nominate individuals they feel have made the greatest difference on the site. The user deemed the most important will not only have their name posted on a special page for all to see, but will also be able to receive certain in-game prizes as well! The prizes won't be anything particularly special (depending on who you are) but are meant to provide just a little bit more of an incentive to participate actively at the wiki. There are probably going to be more projects and areas of need later on. In general, my goal is to establish this wiki as a credible and comprehnsive resource for LOC, similar to game wikis such as Fallout Wiki and Runescape Wiki. Concluding remarks I will have more to say about all those goals later on. For now, feel free to comment or ask about anything which has been said up until now. Feel free also to leave any suggestions you may have for the site. Once again, Happy New Year to everyone at the wiki and thank you for using the site! Category:News